Magic Never Fades
by Pricat
Summary: Emmy hasn't been to Dragon Land in a long while but is now grown up but soon will be drawn back to Dragon Land with help from her young niece Kristen and rekindle the magic in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Never Fades**

**A/N My second attempt at a Dragon Tales fic.**

**It takes place when Emmy is a grown up but hasn't forgotten Dragon Land or her dragon friends but when her niece comes to visit, she begins to experience magic in her life along with Emmy regaining it.**

It was a beauitful summer day as Emmy woke up.

It had been thirteen years since she and Max had last been to Dragon Land.

She missed her dragon friends but wondered if they could go back even though she and Max were adults now but knew it could happen but she had gotten a letter a few days ago from her Aunt that her niece was coming to stay with her.

She'd hadn't seen Viola in a long time but wondered why she was coming.

She walked into the playroom where she and Max would spend hours playing but saw light shimmer from the secret drawer and smiled knowing that the dragons were calling.

"I wish I could go back again but the Dragon Scale probably won't work anymore since I'm an adult now." she thought.

"_You're wrong nino._

_You can still go to Dragon Land even if you are an adult."_ she heard a warm voice say.

It was Qutezal the teacher at the School in the Sky who had helped Emmy and Max along with their dragon friends whenever they had trouble or needed advice but was curious.

"But how Qutezal?" Emmy asked herself.

But she had no time as a door bell rang.

"It must be Aunt Amora and Kristen." the woman said as she went to answer the door.

* * *

In the School in the Sky in Dragon Land Qutezal sighed as he looked out the window seeing his young students outside especially three young dragons who looked like their parents Ord, Cassie and Zak and Whezzie.

"What's wrong Quetzal?" a young large blue scaled dragon with feathery wings asked.

His name was Haro and was Ord's son.

Like his father he was big but scared of things like thunder, the dark but loved learning and being with his friends.

He had a crescent moon dragon badge around his neck.

"Nothing nino.

I was hoping my friends would come.

It's been a while since they last came to Dragon Land." the large golden scaled dragon answered as the young dragon went off to play.

Quetzal knew Emmy and Max hadn't came to Dragon Land in a long while but hoped they would come.

* * *

Kristen was amazed going into the play room after opening the door with the dragon carvings on it.

She was seven years old with long brown hair, green eyes and wore jeans and sneakers along with a t shirt with a dragon on it.

She loved magic especially dragons but was a little sad.

Her Mom and Dad were always arguing and it scared her and her little brother but Erik was staying with her Mom.

She then started playing with toys when she saw light shimmer from the secret drawer.

She pulled it open bringing out the box with the Dragon Scale inside.

She was in awe opening it and seeing the Dragon Scale glowing.

"Wow it's pretty!

Does Aunt Emmy know about this?" the young girl wondered.

She saw the rhyme on the inside of the lid.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she read.

Suddenly it glowed as the dragons appeared from the wall swirling around her until she vanished.

Emmy smiled seeing that as the door was ajar a little.

* * *

Quetzal smiled feeling that a human child had entered Dragon Land but knew the child must be related to Emmy and Max but saw Haro along with Mika and Ara and Zara.

"What's going on Quetzal?

Is something special happening?" the large blue scaled young dragon asked.

"Yes there is.

A human child has arrived in Dragon Land." he answered smiling broadly.

"Alright an new friend to play with!" Zara said excitedly like Wheezie.

Quetzal chuckled at the twin dragon siblings.

They were so like their parents Zak and Wheezie since Ara hated mess and being quiet while Zara loved being messy and loud but both were very musical.

"Let's go see!" Mika said as they flew across Dragon Land......

* * *

Kristen was amazed being in Dragon Land as she was playing on the Bouncing Mushrooms.

"This place is amazing.

Wait until I tell Emmy!" she said excitedly as Haro along with Mika and Ara and Zara landed beside the Bouncing Mushrooms.

They were excited to meet a human.

They'd heard from their parents about their human friends Emmy and Max.

"Do you think she'll be mean like Cyrus?" Haro asked nervous.

"No Haro she won't.

She's a kid like us." Mika answered as they approached where Kristen was.

|"Hello!" Zara said as Kristen turned around but gasped in awe.

"Wow dragons!

This is so....... amazing!" she said as Mika smiled at that.

"You're not afraid of us?" Haro asked.

"No way.

I really like dragons along with my aunt Emmy.

I came here by using that pretty glowing rock in the drawer in the playroom.

Where am I?

I'm Kristen but you can call me Kris." the human girl told them.

"Dragon Land.

I'm Mika and these are my friends Haro and Ara and Zara.

Our parents were friends with human kids called Emmy and Max.

Do you know them?" the young pink scaled dragon answered.

"Let's go to the School in the Sky.

Qutezal will want to see her." Mika said as she waited for Kristen to get onto her back.

"Get on my back so we can fly to the School in the Sky." Mika said.

Kris was filled with excitement as she climbed onto Mika's back as they flew off to the School in the Sky.

Kristen felt the wind in her long hair as they flew to the School in the Sky.........


	2. Adjusting to Change is Hard

**Magic Never Fades**

Kristen was amazed as they landed at the School in the Sky.

She was in awe at all the dragon students running around and playing but heard a bell ring as Quetzal was standing in the door way ringing it.

The young girl was amazed seeing the large golden scaled dragon.

"Wow so you're Quetzal?

You seem bigger in Emmy's stories about this place." Kristen said.

Quetzal laughed at her.

"Hola nino.

It's been a long time since any human children have came to Dragon Land besides Emmy and Max but they haven't came since they were six and ten.

What is your name nino?" he said.

"Kristen but I like being called Kris." she replied but Quetzal saw her looking around the class room.

"How did I get to Dragon Land anyway?

All I did was find that neat stone in the box in Aunt Emmy's playroom.

She never told me how she and Max always came here." the young girl told him.

"You came by using the Dragon Scale.

Long, Long ago a dragon here used to play with human children but was lonely and wished for some to come to Dragon Land so she used some of her magical scales which entered your world and human children found them.

They come here by the scale's magic and saying the rhyme.

I guess Emmy figured somebody would come to Dragon Land.

That's why she kept the Scale after so long.

But some adults who used to come her as children throw their Dragon Scales away or sell them." the golden scaled dragon teacher explained.

Kristen was curious but happy hearing that.

"Why would they do that, give away the chance to come here all the time?

I don't understand." she said.

"Adults lose the magic as they get older but Emmy hasn't been like that." he answered.

But Kristen noticed it was nearly dinner time.

"Umm Quetzal sir?" she asked.

"Si Kris?" the golden scaled dragon replied.

"How do I get home?" she asked.

"By saying this rhyme.

I wish, I wish

To use this rhyme

To go back home

Until next time." he answered.

"Gracias Quetzal.

I'd better get home before Emmy notices I've been gone too long." she said.

"You'll come back, right?" Mika asked nervous.

"Of course I will.

This place is too cool to stay away from." she said hugging her.

They watched as she said the rhyme and vanished.

* * *

Emmy smiled as she was making dinner as the phone rang and she answered.

It was Kristen's mother but she seemed sad.

She gasped hearing that her Aunt and her husband had split up but they hadn't told Kristen yet but could tell she was aware something was wrong from hearing her parents fight a lot at home.

But Amora had told Emmy to keep Kristen.

She hoped that Kristen would understand.........

* * *

Kristen had a huge smile on her face as she'd appeared back in the play room.

She had just had an amazing afternoon but smiled opening the secret drawer and seeing the box with the Dragon Scale in it was still there.

"This is so cool.

I can go to Dragon Land whenever I want to.

I can't wait to tell Emmy about this at dinner!" the seven year old said as she sat at the table and began drawing.

But she hoped her parents were okay along with her little brother Erik were okay.

She wondered why Erik got to stay while she had to stay with Aunt Emmy even though she loved it here.

"Maybe Mommy will visit or call." she told her stuffed dragon Lyra.

She was the seven year old's favourite doll and friend.

She then heard Emmy calling her for dinner.

The youngster then ran down stairs excitedly.

* * *

Emmy wondered why her young niece was so happy while eating dinner.

They were having pasta but the woman had a feeling she knew why.

"Aunt Emmy I went to Dragon Land just like you.

I found this box with a Dragon Scale in it.

I said the rhyme and I went there and I have dragon friends.

How come you and Max haven't been there in a long while?

Quetzal was sad you hadn't came." the seven year old told her.

"I know you did because I saw you go.

Max and I wanted to go once starting middle school but we had friends and we just forgot.

Has Dragon Land changed?" Emmy answered.

"Nope it's still the same.

You can still go there you know.

Even if you are a grown up." Kristen told her.

Emmy smiled broadly at her like when Max had drawn a nice picture or when they'd been having fun with Ord and their dragon friends.

_"She's right Emmy_." she heard Quetzal said in her head.

Kristen wondered why her Aunt was quiet for a moment.

"I'm okay Kris.

Your Mom was on the phone." she told her.

"Really?

Did she want to talk to me?" Kristen said as Emmy was making dessert.

"She was really busy and was telling me something important.

That you'll be living with me." she told her.

A look of sadness was on the young girl's face as she left the table.

Emmy sighed at that.

She knew Kristen would be upset if she tried to explain.

She had an idea after putting Kristen to bed.........

* * *

Emmy then opened the door to the play room with the dragon carvings on it.

It'd been a long while since she'd been in here with Max.

She smiled as memories ran to her as she pulled open the secret drawer.

"_I hope this works."_ she thought bringing out the box with the Dragon Scale in it.

She smiled opening it, seeing it shine.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she recited.

Dragons appeared on the wall and swirled around her until she vanished.

She smiled arriving in Dragon Land.

It was night time and the moon and stars had came out.

She was standing in the Daffiodil Forest but heard beauitful music as Qutezal was sitting on the grass playing a set of pan pipes.

"Hola Emmy.

It's been a very long time since you and Maxcito visited.

But why was crying coming from Kristen eariler?" the golden scaled dragon said.

"I know Quetzal.

How did you know Kris was upset?" she replied.

"She came here before sunset and told me that her mother was too busy to be with her and that her parents didn't want her around.

I don't understand everything in your world but how did Kristen come to stay with you?" Quetzal told her.

Emmy sighed.

"They sent her to me because they were fighting a lot but were going to divorce which means they're not together anymore and can remarry but her mother thought it best that she stay with me while they tried to sort things out but her mother called me before dinner and said they'd gone through with the divorce but her younger brother Erik is staying with her mother.

So Kris feels like she has no familia.

But she feels like every kid going through divorce.

Alone and sad.

That's why I'm so happy she found her way here.

Maybe you can help her." Emmy explained to him.

Quetzal understood but felt sad for Kristen.

"Si Emmy I will try." he answered as she stayed and they talked for many hours.......

* * *

Emmy smiled returning from Dragon Land at dawn and went to her room but checked up on Kristen.

She was still asleep with Lyra in her arms.

She hoped that going to Dragon Land would help her adjust to being here.......


	3. Making An New Friend is Fun

**Magic Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope people like but I'm glad somebody reviewed my last chapter.**

**But I realised there are no ogros in Dragon Land and there are trolls and giants in Dragon Land besides dragons so I figured why not?**

**But it's a friendly ogro and it's the same age as Kristen but I hope people and Dragon Tales fans enjoy.**

**By the way ogro means ogre in Spanish.**

* * *

It was late morning as Kristen woke up but wondered where her Aunt Emmy was as she went downstairs but was still sad about not being with her parents as she entered the kitchen but found Emmy there making breakfast but happy to see the seven year old as she sat at the table as she put a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Thanks Aunt Emmy." she said quietly.

Emmy understood that Kristen was finding it hard to deal with her parent's divorce but she hoped going to Dragon Land would make her feel better affer Quetzal had talked to her about Kristen.

After breakfast, Kristen and Emmy were going to the store as the seven year old was getting dressed but she smiled a little remembering yesterday playing in Dragon Land and wanted to go back there later.

Emmy smiled knowing that she was thinking about Dragon Land but understood knowing it was a wonderful place full of magic and where anything was possible.

She hoped that her dragon friends would help her feel better.........

* * *

Later after lunch Kristen went to the playroom and saw light from the drawer as she knew that the dragons were calling to her as she smiled as she pulled open the drawer and brought out the box with the Dragon Scale in it and smiled bringing it out.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said out loud.

Suddenly the scale glowed as the dragons appeared on the playroom wall and began to swirl around her as she vanished to Dragon Land.....

* * *

In Dragon Land outside the School in the Sky Haro along with his friends were having flying class and it was their last class for the day before it was home time as Kristen appeared as Qutezal smiled warmly seeing her.

"Hola nino.

I see you have returned to Dragon Land." he told her.

"Yeah this place is too cool to stay away from." Kristen replied.

But the huge golden scaled dragon had a surprise for an new family that had moved to Dragon Land but were living in a cave in the Stickleback Mountains but he was waiting until school was over to ask them to take it to the new family.

He smiled seeing that the school day was over.

"Before you go home, there's something I need you to do for me." he said.

"Sure Quetzal what is it?" Mika asked him.

"I need you to take this pie to the Stickleback Mountains.

An new family just moved there into a cave and we should give them a warm welcome." he answered.

"Don't worry Quetzal we'll help." Kristen answered.

He watched as she climbed onto Mika's pink scaled back as they took off towards the Stickleback mountains.

But they were cueious about the new family moving into the mountains.

"What if they're not dragons and monsters like Cyrus?" Haro asked nervously.

"Haro I'm sure they're nice.

Besides Quetzal met them already." Mika answered as they landed at the Stickleback mountains.

But they heard rustling as something jumped out from behind Haro making him jump.

It was a young creature with light blue skin, green eyes with pointy ears and wore shorts.

"W-What're you?" Haro asked nervous.

"A-An ogre.

You won't hurt me right?" he answered.

"We won't hurt you.

What's your name?" Kristen said to him.

"Miho.

What about you?

I've never seen a human before.

Daddy says they're mean." he said as Kristen giggled.

"I'm Kristen.

Not all humans are mean.

Some of us like magic along with dragons and ogres like me.

You're funny." she said as Miho blushed.

"Thanks.

Who're your dragon friends?" he asked.

"This is Haro along with Mika and Ara and Zara.

They're twins." Kristen answered

Miho smiled but was amazed as he saw a dragonberry pie.

"Mmm..... good!" he said as his long tongue licked his lips.

But he saw Haro turn invisible but Mika sighed.

"He's scared of me, right?

I-I'm used to it.

A lot of kids were too scared to want to be friends with me.

I may be an ogre but not the scary kind." he said running off crying.

"Miho wait!" Mika yelled but watched him run off.

But they were worried but Kristen felt bad for both Miho and Haro but more so Miho.

"He didn't mean to do it.

He was just hungry." she told him.

"I know but it looked kind of strange." Haro answered.

"I know but you need to look behind his appearance and his long tongue as well as being an ogre and see an new friend in him.

If Dragon Land was just full of dragons, it wouldn't be as fun." Kristen told him.

"Yeah you're right.

I should try to make friends but first we need to find him." Haro told her.

"Uh-oh!

He went into the Forest of Darkness." Mika said alarmed.

But Ara and Zara saw Haro get more worried hearing that.

"Don't worry we'll be with you all the way." Kristen told him.

"You promise?" he asked.

She nodded.

"We promise." she answered as they entered.

But Haro heard whimpering from behind a tree as they saw Miho but he was shivering.

"Miho you okay?" Mika asked as he shook his head.

"No I hate the dark.

It scares me." he answered as Haro gasped at that.

"You're afraid of the dark like me?" he asked as they got out of the forest.

He nodded.

"I am and at home I sleep with an night light and my stuffed monster." he told him.

"Umm Miho?

I'm sorry I was scared of you." he said.

"It's okay, it happens.

At least I have friends here in Dragon Land." he told them.

They then returned to his cave home in the Stickleback Mountains.

Miho's mother was happy to see her son had friends already but knew his father wouldn't be home until later because he was buying supplies but hoped that he would be happy.

But Kristen knew she had to go home soon before it got late.

"Do you have to go now?" Miho asked.

Kristen nodded.

"Yep but I'll be back tomorrow.

I wish, I wish to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." she said.

They watched as she vanished........

* * *

Kristen felt happy as she appeared back in the play room but realised it was nearly time for dinner and went to wash up but was thinking about her adventure today in Dragon Land and making a fun new friend like Miho made her feel as she went to draw for a little while in the playroom but by the time dinner was ready, she'd finished her picture.

It was of her and her dragon friends along with Miho playing tag.

She giggled running downstairs.


	4. Nervous About School

**Magic Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope others especially CarolJudithFan enjoy it.**

* * *

Kristen was nervous knowing she was starting at an new school which meant she had to make friends but was nervous knowing that she was shy but Emmy had reassured her she'd be fine but saw that Emmy was making lunch but the youngster decided to go to Dragon Land and play for a while.

She felt better bringing out the Dragon Scale.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said.

It glowed as the dragons appeared on the playroom wall and swirled around her as she vanished.

* * *

In Dragon Land, Haro and his friends along with Miho were playing Dragon Disk.

But Kristen appeared as Mika caught the disk as Haro was happy to see her.

Kristen laughed as the blue scaled dragon hugged her but stopped realising he was nearly crushing her.

"Sorry Kris." he said.

But the human girl noticed that Miho seemed nervous but wondered why.

"It's his first day at the School in the Sky and he's nervous." Mika said.

Kristen nodded understandingly.

"I know how he feels.

I start an new school in a few day's time but I'm nervous.

I'm shy." she said as her dragon friends.

But they heard the school bell ring as they headed to the School in the Sky.

Qutezal smiled seeing Kristen with them but noticed Miho was nervous but saw Mookie and some older dragon kids show up.

"Hey look at that kid.

He's not even a dragon!

What's he doing here?" they teased.

Mika was angry at them.

But she remembered whem these kids had teased her mother and her friends during a basketball game.

But Qutezal understood as he saw Mookie and the older dragon kids fly off.

"Where're they going?" Kristen asked.

"They go to another school but they need to learn respect for others and not to hurt other's feelings." Qutezal answered.

Kristen understood as she and the dragon kids went inside but Haro noticed that Miho was nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"The other kids won't like me either because I'm not a dragon.

Maybe I should just go home." the young ogre said.

Kristen then went after her friend.

"You don't have to be scared Miho.

It doesn't matter if you're dragon or not.

Besides Dragon Land wouldn't be fun if only dragons lived here." she said.

Miho nodded in reply as he knew she was right.

They then entered the School in the Sky as Miho calmed down and had fun the rest of the day but Kristen and her friends saw Mookie and his friends in the playground bothering other dragon kids and that made Miho angry.

"Are you okay Miho?" Kristen asked him.

The young ogre shook his head as he roared loudly scaring the wits out of Mookie and his friends.

Kristen and the others laughed at that as the mean dragon kids flew off as the school day ended.

* * *

Later that day Kristen and her friends were playing in the Meadow but she realised she should go home soon in case Emmy got worried but her dragon friends understood but knew she'd come back the next day.

"I wish, I wish to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." she said as she vanished.

They hoped that she'd come back tomorrow especially Miho.......

* * *

Kristen appeared in the playroom but was happy but a little worried about going to an new school.

She then played for a little while but heard Emmy call her downstairs for dinner but she hoped that her worries about an new school could be quelled with help from her Aunt Emmy.

She then went downstairs and into the dining room but Emmy noticed she was quiet as they were eating.

"What's wrong Kris?" she asked her.

"I'm worried about going to school in a few days.

In Dragon Land, my ogre friend Miho was nervous about starting at the School in the Sky but he liked it as my dragon friends and I helped him relax." she answered.

Emmy understood her niece's worry but wanted to ease her worry but would help her.

She then talked about it with Kristen during dinner and at bed.

The youngster understood but was still worried.

* * *

A few days passed as Emmy was waiting outside Kristen's school to pick her up.

She saw many kids leaving with their parents but saw Kristen run up to her but she seemed happy as they walked home listening to the seven year old telling her all about her first day at her new school but Emmy was happy.......


	5. Playdate With An New Friend

**Magic Never Fades**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Kristen hummed as she was getting dressed for the day as she wanted to go to Dragon Land and play with her friends but heard Emmy call her downstairs but wondered what her Aunt wanted as breakfast was ready but it was about a play date after school with Alexa a kid in the neighbourhood because Kristen was very shy and quiet at school and found it hard to make friends as Kristen was nervous about this but knew a place she could go to get some advice on this dilemma.

She smiled as she opened the secret drawer and brought out the box with the Dragon Scale and held it as it sparkled.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said.

She smiled broadly as the dragons appeared on the playroom wall and swirled around the young girl as she vanished.

* * *

In Dragon Land Miho along with Kristen's dragon friends were playing Dragon Disk in the Meadoe as Kristen appeared but they were happy seeing the human girl as Haro hugged her as he normally did as Kristen laughed but Mika noticed she had a backpack with her as Miho knew why as they caught the Dragon Disk.

"Yes I'm going to school today but don't worry.

I don't have to go for a little while so I decided to come here for a while." Kristen answered.

Haro was happy hearing that along with her friends but noticed she seemed a little sad as they were playing Tag but Mika wondered why her friend was so sad as the human girl decided to tell her.

"My Aunt Emmy set up a play date for me after school with a kid from our neighbourhood." she began.

"Why is that so bad?

I bet it'll be fun!" Zara said as the others agreed.

"It's not that part I'm worried about but the playing with another kid part because I'm shy and quiet at school but find it hard to play with other kids in my class so I normally do things on my own.

The kid's name is Alexa." Kristen told them.

"Yeah that's a little scary but I guess once you get to know each other, it'll be okay." Miho answered.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't like to play games or like dragons like me?

It's a little hard." Kristen replied.

"Yeah that's true.

Maybe you should ask Qutezal.

He'll know." Mika said as Kristen agreed.

She then climbed onto Mika's back as Miho climbed onto Haro's back as they flew off to the School in the Sky but Kristen hoped that Qutezal would help her find an answer to her problem as they landed at the School in the Sky but found the large golden scaled dragon in the classroom but he was surprised to see them early.

"Hola ninos what brings you here?" he asked them.

Kristen explained her dilemma to him about the play date and having trouble making new friends but the golden scaled dragon understood as he saw Miho playing with some of the toys.

"I see what you mean Kris.

Maybe Alexa will be nice and maybe like some of the same things you do but not everybody is the same but it takes a little work to makr a friend but two words of advice nino.

Be Yourself.

I hope that helps nino." he said.

"Thanks Qutezal.

I'd better go before I'm late for school." she told them.

"I wish, I wish to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." she said as she disappeared.......

* * *

She appeared in the playroom just in the nick of time as Emmy was coming in to take her to school but she hoped the advice Qutezal had given her would work as she and Emmy left the house but were walking to school but Kristen had told her about her little visit to Dragon Land this morning but Emmy smiled as she heard that knowing she was nervous about the playdate later but hoped she'd be okay as she saw her enter the building and head to her classroom.

In her classroom, the other kids were playing and doing other fun things but Kristen was drawing a picture of her and her dragon friends and Miho playing Dragon Disk but didn't notice somebody approaching her desk as she was colouring Mika's scales.

It was a girl around the same age as her with red hair over her face but some of it was in a ponytail but wore a purple dress but was amazed at Kristen's drawing.

"Wow dragons and an ogre!

That is so cool.

I like drawing too.

You're the kid who doesn't really play a lot with the other kids.

Is it because you're shy?" she asked her.

Kristen nodded.

"That's okay.

I used to be shy too until I started making friends but maybe it'll work for you too Kristen." she said leaving her alone.

Kristen sighed as she finished drawing but realised it was time for recess as she went outside but went on the swings because it felt like flying on Mika's back as she thought of what Miho and her dragon friends were doing now but hoped that the playdate would go okay later as she joined the other kids as recess was over for now but was nervous.

She hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

Later that afternoon Kristen was in the playroom playing but was nervous about Alexa coming over as she looked at the drawer where the Dragon Scale was but hoped that Alexa would be nice but hoping she could trust her enough to take her to Dragon Land so they could play with her dragon friends but saw the playroom door open softly as somebody came in as Kristen turned around but gasped as it was the girl she'd been talking to in class was here.

"You're Alexa?

I never would've guessed." she said softly as they played for a while.

Kristen then had an idea as she opened the secret drawer and brought out the Dragon Scale but Alexa was amazed as she explained about it and about Dragon Land as Alexa was amazed.

"How do we get there?" Alexa asked.

"By saying a certain rhyme.

It takes us there." Kristen answered.

"Can you teach me?" Alexa asked as Kristen nodded.

"Sure.

You say this.

I wish, I wish with all my heart to fly with dragons in a world apart." she answered.

Alexa was in awe as they held hands and said the rhyme as the dragons appeared on the playroom wall and swirled around them until they vanished.

* * *

Later Emmy entered the playroom as Kristen and Alexa returned from Dragon Land but had been having fun there playing Dragon Disk and playing with their dragon friends but Kristen smiled broadly as Alexa left to go home but was looking forward to seeing Alexa tomorrow at school but was happy she'd made a friend as she knew dinner was nearly ready but washed up but hoped that things would be okay.......


End file.
